Enemy Territory: Quake Wars Version History
Changes From 1.0 To 1.5 (Full List) User Interface *Added an Auto-Join button to the Limbo Menu *Added new server browser filter. Players can now filter servers by the maximum number of bots playing *Revised the 'Hot Server' weightings so lower ping servers are given higher priority than before *Replaced Hot Server list with a 'Join Best Server' button in the server browser *Fixed custom maps confusing the map voting system *Fixed the Flyer Drone personal best being referred to as Flyer Hive *Fixed the 'Most Vamptire Damage' typo in Personal Achievements *Fixed the final Objective in a map not counting towards the Most Objectives Completed end-game reward *Fixed Player Ranks not showing in-game or on the Scoreboard *Fixed spectators seeing a defaulted string in the end-game scoreboard *Fixed transparency options for Tooltips and Subtle Motivators not always saving *Fixed video options not always saving if a player is using a 'Set as Default' profile HUD *Fixed the Buddy Player Arrows showing when a friend playing on the enemy team took a disguise *Fixed the Objective Bar sometimes flashing red while an objective was being completed *Fixed the first bar of a two-part objective sometimes being empty when a client connected to a server *Fixed the deployable HUD icons being affected by picmip *Players will no longer receive warning VO for incoming enemy artillery *Added g_aptWarning for toggling APT warning on the HUD *Restricted the g_mineIconSize cvar to values between 0 and 20 *The Fireteam menu will now not show 'next page' unless there are 9 or more players (instead of 8) *Fixed Buddy Player Arrows showing up as the incorrect colour if that player had a Clan Tag *Fixed the Objective Bar sometimes changing colour Ranked Servers *Locked si_maxPlayers to 24 on Ranked Servers *Fixed being able to start a match on a Ranked server with less than 6 players Map Loads, Auto-Downloads, ETQW:TV *Fixed downloading modifications from the server not working with Vista and UAC *Fixed the intro movie overriding the Accept Download prompt for mods on game restart *Fixed the map loading music continuing to play after the load had completed *Fixed the server crash when clients are downloading files *Fixed ETQW:TV Relays crashing when clients tried to connect too early Player Statistics *Fixed capturing the Energy Cells on Quarry giving no XP *Fixed certain Achievement stats, such as Vehicle and Deployable kills, not being counted *Fixed ranks above Supreme Commander displaying as ##### or emptyname *Fixed Mining Laser objectives giving an additional 40 Soldier XP to the constructor *Fixed XP Save not working on reconnects Miscellaneous *Added several commands for spectating: **spectate Client - Jumps to spectating a specific player based on the client number or the player name entered e.g. "Specate Client 1" or "Spectate Client Tapir" for a player called Tapir **spectate next - Jumps to the next player **spectate prev - Jumps to the previous player **spectate objective - Jumps to a player currently attempting to complete the objective or jumps to view a planted HE/Plasma charge (only works on Primary Objectives) **spectate position - Jumps to a specific point on the map, looking in a pre-set direction, essentially jumping to user defined camera. *Added the setSpawnPoint command: **setSpawnPoint next - selects one spawn ahead of the player's current selection **setSpawnPoint prev - selects one spawn back from the player's current selection **setSpawnPoint default - selects the current front-line spawn point **setSpawnPoint base - sets the player's spawn point to the main base (Command Center/Domination Hub) *Added several cvars for separate vehicle sensitivities: **m_bumblebeePitchScale - adjusts the vertical sensitivity in the Bumblebee **m_bumblebeeYawScale - adjusts the horizontal sensitivity in the Bumblebee **m_heavyVehiclePitchScale - adjusts the vertical sensitivity in the Titan, Cyclops and Desecrator **m_heavyVehicleYawScale - adjusts the horizontal sensitivity in the Titan, Cyclops and Desecrator **m_helicopterPitchScale - adjusts the vertical sensitivity in the Anansi and Tormentor **m_helicopterYawScale - adjusts the horizontal sensitivity in the Anansi and Tormentor **m_lightVehiclePitchScale - adjusts the vertical sensitivity in the Trojan, Armadillo, Hog and Husky **m_lightVehicleYawScale - adjusts the horizontal sensitivity in the Trojan, Armadillo, Hog and Husky **m_playerPitchScale - adjusts the vertical sensitivity as infantry and in the Icarus **m_playerYawScale - adjusts the horizontal sensitivity as infantry and in the Icarus. *Added several cvars for automatic recording of demos and generating of screenshots of the end game score board: **g_autoScreenshot - automatically take a screenshot of the scoreboard at the end of a map **g_autoRecordDemos - automatically starts & stops demos at the start & end of a map **g_autoScreenshotNameFormat - auto screenshot name format **g_autoDemoNameFormat - demo name format *Fixed the "Deployable Location Approved" VO playing when the deploy process had not successfully completed *Fixed the intermittent server crashes some users were experiencing *Fixed unintentionally skipping through multiple weapons and tools when using the mousewheel *Fixed the 'Aborting Bombardment' VO not playing when the Airstrike/Violator beacon is in an invalid location *Fixed spectators sometimes hearing hit-beeps when switching between players *Fixed player landing sound sometimes playing multiple times *Fixed some cases of vehicle wheels occasionally being above the ground when they spawn *Fixed a disguise spotting issue *Fixed lock-on issues when the MCP is disabled *Fixed visual MCP deploy issue where it would sometimes come in sideways *Fixed objects sometimes showing up in the wrong place when playing back demos Bots *Bots in single player are much more focused on the player and the commands the player gives *Mission Critical bots will follow you to the objective then complete it once you lead them there *Bots skill with the Anansi and Tormentor has been improved *Bots in flyers are now much more dangerous on the higher skill levels *Bots on Easy difficulty have been made easier *Bots now understand the MCP changes implemented in 1.4 *Bots are better at accomplishing objectives *Bots are better at guarding their teams HE/Plasma charges *Bots keep focused on their current enemy when they jump into a vehicle *Bots will no longer use mounted MGs if there are no enemies around the MG to attack *Bots are much better at attacking deployables *Bot gunners now target deployables *Bot gunners will more often stay in the vehicle with you *Bots now drop health crates dynamically *Fixed bots not driving the MCP on Slipgate *Fixed lots of cases of the bots having issues pathing to a goal *Fixed potential bot freeze issue with enemies & hunting *Fixed Medics not seeing obstacles when giving supplies *Fixed Anansi pilots getting stuck chasing Icarus players around the map *Bots will now avoid vehicles 'booby trapped' with Charges, unless it's the MCP *Bots will now stop and give engineers time to repair their vehicle *Bot Oppressors will use their Energy Shields more effectively *Bots can now use all seats in the Bumblebee *Removed some debug prints *Lots of miscellaneous bot tweaks, fixes, and improvements Tooltips *Fixed the 'Press F3 to Ready Up' tooltip not always displaying *Fixed the Tooltip frame being completely white on first map load *Fixed decoy tooltip not always playing *Fixed Strogg Hack tooltip not playing on Volcano *Fixed players not turning to face final objective on Outskirts during tooltip *Fixed not resetting proficiency upgrade VO when resetting tooltips Fixed Exploits *Fixed map holes in Salvage, Refinery and Area22 *Fixed an exploit with the Third Eye Camera *Fixed clients having incorrect spread values for the Scoped Assault Rifle whilst unscoped *Fixed exploit that allowed GDF to get past Strogg Energy Shields *Fixed being able to complete certain objectives at a distance Category:Quake Wars